


Rhyme From Childhood

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: fic_promptly challenge week (august 2014) [11]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Introspection, Nursery Rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"DCU (Green Lantern), any Earth Lantern, Twinkle, twinkle, little star"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhyme From Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> For the current Challenge week at fic_promptly.

On long missions, he sometimes takes a moment to remember the nursery rhymes that his mother would sing to him as a child.

Particularly the _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ one. 

He fondly remembers some nights when he was younger, waiting long after till the rest of his family was asleep and then he'd sit at the window so he could see the stars and quietly say the rhyme to him the way his mother had taught it to him.

Now of course, the song has a much different meaning to him - though he still has the fond memories of his mother teaching it to him – since meeting a dying Abin Sur one fateful day and has since then visited many of the stars that he looked to as a small child.

He glances at the four other Earth Lanterns flying with him.

He wonders if John, Kyle, and Guy ever think of that particular nursery rhyme now that they too are Green Lanterns.


End file.
